Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-92131)
| Last = | HistoryText = Sergei Kravinoff was a skilled hunter in Africa, descended from Russian nobility. When hunting became prohibited Sergei became a guide. He met Mariah Crawford when she travelled to Africa to investigate after Dr. James Reeves went missing while researching in the jungle. Mariah and her team hired Sergei to guide them. Sergei acted as her bodyguard against the wild animals of the jungle, and he and Mariah fell in love. Months later, they found Reeves, who had developed a formula to protect himself from infection in the jungle. However, a side effect meant that he had turned into a feral creature. Before disappearing forever, Reeves gave Mariah the last of the drug, warning her not to use it on herself or another person under any circumstances. Sergei was seriously injured trying to protect Mariah from a pack of hyenas. It seemed that there was no hope for Sergei to survive, but in a desperate attempt to save his life Mariah gave him the wonder drug. He made a full recovery, but gained feral hunting instincts as Mariah had feared, and became Kraven the Hunter. Mariah travelled back to America to work on a cure for Sergei, who also returned after thinking that she was seeing another man. He confronted Mariah, demanding the truth. Spider-Man interrupted and fought Kraven, with Kraven eventually disappearing and Spider-Man having Mariah hide in his friend Robbie's home. However, Mariah was eager to get back to her work on a cure quickly and left, returning to her lab. Her scent led Kraven to Robbie's, and Kraven believed he was Mariah's "other man", kidnapping Robbie, and telling Spider-Man that he must bring Mariah to him to ensure his friend's safety. Spider-Man did so, and after Kraven was defeated Mariah gave him a serum to cure him, and the two returned to Africa. Mariah and Sergei later returned to New York once again after Spider-Man developed a mutation disease. After Spider-Man turned into the Man-Spider, Kraven stopped the Punisher from destroying him and they later worked together to stop the Man-Spider. Mariah developed a formula which would reverse the mutation and keep Spider-Man from mutating again providing he take a serum every twenty-four hours (although he was eventually rid of the mutation altogether).Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 2 episodes #5-#8 Mariah later went to Africa to help people who were suffering for an unknown virus. However, she contracted the disease herself. Sergei gave Mariah the serum which she had once given to him, which had saved his life but also turned him into Kraven. It was at this point that the same procedure that Sergei had endured happened to Mariah, who turned into a feral creature even more deadly than Kraven was, Calypso. Calypso fled, and Sergei was forced to become Kraven once again to stop her. The creature then began to attack people. After Debra Whitman developed a cure, Kraven and Calypso fled, never to be heard from again. | Powers = Seemingly those of Kraven the Hunter of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Kraven the Hunter of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly that of Kraven the Hunter of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of Kraven the Hunter of Earth-616. | Notes = The character was voiced by Gregg Berger in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, where Kraven had a much different origin to that of his mainstream reality counterpart. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyperosmia Category:Leaping Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Kravinoff Family Category:1995 Character Debuts